Sometimes
by katara12171
Summary: Sometimes you have bad days, and for Jinx who really likes Kid Flash, this was a really bad day and it all started with her. ONE-SHOT


Author's note: this is a story that I did in a night when I couldn't sleep

Author's note: this is a one-shot that I did in a night when I couldn't sleep. Its in Jinx's POV.

I really didn't care anymore, I mean the fan girls kept coming and coming. Who knew that most of the girl population in Jump City "loved" Kid flash? But I really didn't care because Kid Flash would always flirt back, but then something would blow up, like a fire hydrant causing the girl(s) to be wet and their make-up would run or something.

I sighed as the tower doorbell rang and got up and opened the door to see that it was Linda Park the teen reporter for the Keystone Newspaper and news. She had a small figure and was Korean. She wore jeans and a red shirt with a flash symbol of the Flash in the middle. She had a black bag and carried a notepad in her other hand. Linda was here to find out about Kid Flash and his relationship with the titans and other superhero teams. They had a little history, one time they kissed after Kid Flash had saved her from a fire and started dating. But when he joined the titans, she broke up with him. At least that's what Kid Flash told me.

"Hey, Ms. Park, It's so nice to finally meet you. Kid Flash has told much about you. I'm Jinx." I put on a fake smile, that could even fool Robin if it wasn't due to our past history and fights. I held out my hand, but she doesn't take it. I put down as she said,

"I know that you don't like me. In fact, I don't even like you, let alone would trust you with my life, if I had too.'

"Oh, really and what makes you think that?"

"Just my journalist instinct, and that the fact that I used to date him until he broke up with me to join the titans." She walked towards the evaluator.

"I thought that you broke up with him." I asked curiously.

"We really got along, but he always seemed somewhere else on our dates." She shrugged as I opened the door to the evaluator and we got in. I pressed level 20.

"Wow, so let's just put on a fake smile for Kid Flash so he doesn't suspect that we both hate each others guts." I hissed.

"Fine, as long as I get to ask what your relationship with him is."

"Deal, we're friends that's all. In fact besides, Raven, Argent, Starfire, Bee, and Wonder Girl, he's my best friend"

"Okay, then who gave you that?" She pointed to the necklace that Kid Flash gave me. It was in place with my other necklace. He gave it to me during the night after the fight with the brotherhood of evil.

_Flashback_

"_Jinx, I want to give you something." Kid flash said to me as I looked down from the top of the Eiffel Tower._

"_What is it? Flash" I asked._

"_Here, I want you to know that you have a friend and I'll always be there for you no matter what. I care about you more than anyone I ever met and know." He handed me a necklace. It was almost identical to mine, except the stone was red with a yellow flash symbol in the middle. It was carved into the stone. I take it and say,_

"_Thanks Kid, I always wear it." I kissed his cheek and messed up his hair. By the time that he realized that I was gone, I was already on the evaluator going down._

"Kid Flash, he gave to me to remember that I had a friend in the darkest times." I looked down. The doors opened and we got off and went into the room where Kid Flash was. He was playing a video game while eating a bag of chips.

"Hey Jinx, oh hey Linda." He said after swallowing a mouthful of chips.

"Hello Wally, I missed you." Linda said.

"Wally? Your name's Wally. Never knew that. Well, just to be out of your way of interview and all, I'll be sketching. As soon as I get my sketchpad." I said as I went downstairs and got my sketchpad. When I came into the hallway where the two were talking about something. I got right next to the door and then I heard voices.

"So, you get all you need?" Kid Flash said.

"Not all of it, I need two more things" Linda said.

"What are they?"

"I need to know why you left me."

"I broke up with you because I didn't want to really leave any ties behind so the Flash could follow me from and then maybe kill me later in life. And that I didn't want you to get hurt and I really like you more than I do with Jinx." Kid flash said.

"You mean that?" Linda said.

"Yeah, really." Then there was a period of silence.

I go into the room to see something that really tore my heart in two. They were _kissing _and _Wally_ was enjoying it.

He noticed me and stopped. I could feel the tears coming but I didn't want to cry in front of both of them. I held them back.

"Jinx-

"Don't EVER, EVER come even a mile near ME you stupid, ASSHOLE! And if you EVER, EVER do and try to talk me out of what I've seen, I'll kill you, no murder you and cut you into two and throw them away. To show what you did to me." I stomped my foot down and left the room.

I went into the room that I was staying in which was Raven's. I packed up my things and took off my necklace. I set on the necklace on the nightstand. I walked out of the tower without a problem. When I got off the island, I found a nice, dark, alley to cry in. And I did for one long hour. I rubbed my eyes and called Raven. She was on her way to Tokyo or already there.

"Hello?" She was already there.

"Hey, Raven can I talk to you?"

"Sure, we're going to relax for the first on vacation. Robin and Starfire are going out, and beast boy's bugging the hell out me."

"Thanks, you won't believe want I just saw."

"What did Kid Flash do this time that's bugging the crap out of you?"

"He broke my heart."

"What do you mean?"

"That Linda came and he told her that he loved her. He kissed her and enjoyed it." I cried.

"That Asshole. I'm telling Starfire and the others. Bee will definitely kill him, if I don't first."  
"You can tell wonder-boy. I know that Kid Flash will to ask for help to find me."

"I know, that's why I have Cyborg with me."

"Wait what" Then Cyborg's face showed up on the screen.

"Jinx, you okay? Raven told me what happened."

"Thanks, Cy. But I think that I'll be better when I get to cut him up in two million pieces." I sighed.

"That is if I don't get to him first. He messed with the wrong girl. You're like a lil sis to me." He says. I smile at this.

"Thanks, but I'm guessing that you'll tell wonder-boy after his date."

"Actually Raven beat me to the cut off, he just got back. Do you want to see his face?"

"Sure" I tell him and he shows me Robin who seemed angry and just mad. Then I saw him explaining to Starfire what Kid Flash did and she blew up with tamerain curse words. This shocked everyone.

"Wow, I guess that I have to go."  
"See ya."

"Jinx, Are you ok?" I heard a voice call out from the dark blackness. It was Kid Flash.

"What do you want?"

"Jinx, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Flash. You knew that I loved you."

"No, I didn't know that until I went to Robin who was on a date with Starfire. I pulled him away, and asked him. He didn't know, but Starfire did and she told me."

"Great, but you didn't hear her sudden anger fit for you. She started cussing about you two minutes ago."

"Great, now everyone hates me." He came out of the darkness and sat down next to me.

"Yeah, but I guess that I really don't hate you. Just mad and disappointed, and hurt." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Jinx, listen to me, I never loved Linda. I just did it for a stunt that I promised to her a long time ago. You're all I care about." He told me.

"Yeah, well it still doesn't cut it for me to come back." I said, opening my eyes.

"Jinx, what will? I love you. What will it take to prove that?" he said with the most serious face, like when he told me that I didn't have to be like Madame Rouge, but he looked liked he really did care about me. I just stared at him, confused.

_He LOVED me?_ I thought to myself. Those words just ran through my head. In my head, I was blushing and telling him that I loved him so much. He was all I cared about.

"Kid Flash, I love you too. More than anything in the world more than anything I know. But…" I took a deep breath.

"But what? You love me, and I love you, isn't it supposed to be that simple?" He leans into me, looking me with the most loving face that I've ever seen. He was about to kiss me. I hexed him off his seat at the last minute.

"Number one, don't do or try that, not yet. Two: But I can't love someone who has girls flirting with them every two seconds we go in public and he's FLIRTING BACK. It'll hurt too much, don't you think that's why all of the girls you've flirt with in front me, end up soaking wet." I stood over him. He groaned as I actually hurt him, just a little.

"Maybe that's because I didn't know that you loved me, so that's why did you ever think about that?" he rose up to his feet and looked me up in the eyes.

"Maybe, it's because I didn't know that you liked me more than a friend, let alone love." I glared at him straight in the eyes. We were just two inches away from each other's faces, and if we weren't fighting and being pissed or angry at each other, it would have been very romantic and awkward.

"Oh, yeah… well" he stammered and then took a deep breath and mumbled something under his breath. Then before I knew it, he was kissing me. His lips were soft and his kiss was soft and not demanding like I was used to, it was like he was treating me like I was delicate. Like I could break from just a simple drop onto the ground, but I wasn't. He stopped, then I realized that he was holding me by my arms, very soft. It was incredible I was breathless. It was like I felt like I was complete, almost like I imagined, just even better. A whole lot better, I fell into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. Now, I wasn't going to let him get away with it, but when I tried to hex him, it was like I just couldn't, it was like trying to hurt a kitten or puppy, or whatever they say. I sighed as I looked down. Kid Flash noticed this immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, it just seems too perfect, I really like this, but I guess that I'm not used to it."

"Well could you get used to this?" He kissed me again. It was better than the first time it was more passionate. I loved it and was pulled into the passion. I deepened the kiss, and ran my fingers though his hair. It felt better with each kiss we made. Then we stopped each out of breath.

"Yeah I could get used to this." I said.

"Me, too. Do you want to go to the tower?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do"  
"Great." He picked me up bridal style and took me to the tower. Sometimes you have bad days, but sometimes, bad days are turned into one of the best days of your life.


End file.
